


all the years (has weighed me down)

by magnoosbaene



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is kind of a dick at first, Alec is veerryyy slightly OOC, Alternate Ending, But He makes Up For It, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt No Comfort, I donno what else to tag, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Sad Ending, author is sad, but not with the happy ending, magnus dies, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoosbaene/pseuds/magnoosbaene
Summary: He couldn’t move, his whole body screamed at him in agony. The cuts all over his body burned and the seraph blade sticking out of his chest, just an inch above his heart didn’t help with matters either.orMagnus gets attacked by Circle Members and talks to Alec on the phone one last time.





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight there was nothing else he could do; they ambushed him, right in the middle of his living room while he was at his most vulnerable. They had ransacked the place, turned it upside down, trying to find the Book of the White. When they didn’t found anything they left, leaving Magnus bleeding out on his priceless Persian rug.

He couldn’t move, his whole body screamed at him in agony. The cuts all over his body burned and the seraph blade sticking out of his chest, just an inch above his heart, didn’t help with matters either. 

The energy was draining out of him as fast as the blood pooling out of him. He knew deep down that is he really wanted to he could reach deep inside of him, summon the power that got him his reputation. He could fix this.

But he didn’t.

He was tired.

So, so, so tired.

Years before he had prepared for if something like this were to happen; Cat would get everything in his supply closet, his scrolls would be automatically sent to Tessa, and his books and paintngs would’ve gone to Ragnor.

Oh Ragnor.

It had barely been a day but he already missed him so terribly, but now, the thought that he may be able to be with him again filled him with a momentary happiness.

But there was still one more thing left unfinished.

Alexan- Alec. He needed to speak to him, one last time.

So with the reamining power he had left in his body he crawled to the table jst a foot beside him, shakily reaching an arm up and dragging his bejeweled phone down.

With blurring eyes he pressed the call button.

One ring.

Two rings

Three rings.

By the fifth ring panic was beginning to settle deep in his gut, at the thought of not even being able to hear his voice ever again. But when he almost gave up at the tenth ring, the line connected.

“Magnus? Look, I’ve told you before, I don-“

“Al-Alec, Alec, please, please, just listen to me, one last time, and I’ll get out of your hair, forever, I promise, just please.” Magnus could hear the desperation in his voice, for a mere Shadowhunter. His past self would laugh at him, mock him for being so weak. 

He heard Alec sigh and say, “Fine. But make it quick, I have a meeting to attend.” The harsh edge of his voice almost made Magnus flinch, and he would’ve, if he had had the strength to.

“First of all, I want to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for barging in your life, for ruining your position. I wish I could go back in time and fix it but I can’t. I-I’m sorry for not backing off whenyou asked me to, I’m sorry for being enough help.” By now his vision was starting to blur at the edges and his grip was weakening.

“I hope th-that s-someday, someplace, we can meet again in better circumstances.”

“And lastly, I want to say thank you Alexander, for making me feel things i haven’t felt in centuries. Even if it was short-lived our time together will forever be in my heart.”

The whole time Alec was quiet, but Magnus kept on, fearing that if he stopped for even a second that he’d lose all the words.

“I hope you find someone that makes you happy, someone that can put a smile on your f-face.” Magnus choked on his last words as he felt blood going up his throat. Tears burned his eyes as the last few remaining waves of pain went away, knowing that his time is almost up.

“Alexander Lightwood, you’ve unlocked something in me and for that I am grateful.” As he said the last syllable his breath hitched and his grip slackened, the phone falling with a thud and an almost inaudible last breath.

“Wait, wait Magnus. What do you mean? Are you alright? Hey? Hey?! Magnus?! Magnus!” Alec was panicking now and a horrible feeling sank in his gut.

“Magnus?! Answer me! Hello?! Hello?!”

Silence.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I BEAR GOOD NEWS   
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> (maybe)

HIYA GUYS!!

It's been a while, about 2 months since I last updated this fic, and I gotta tell you, I really wasn't expecting for you all to want a continuation this much! XD

SO, here's what I'm thinking, if you guy have any suggestion as to what should happen in the next chapter, please comment them below and I will try my best to merge them all and create the beautiful ending you deserve. It can be happy, can be not, you're choice.

Can't wait to hear your ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
> NEW AUTHOR HEREEEEEEEEE
> 
> >/////<
> 
> This is my very first time posting a fic on AO3, and I literally wrote this in 30 mins, cuz' I just miss Malec so much and I wanted to vent and write some fluff but this came out instead and that's why this was so incredibly short. So sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling errors since English is not my native language. IF there is anything you guys wanna add or tell me about or rant to me about, FEEL FREE TO HIT UP DEM COMMENTS CUZ I LOOVE COMMENTS. <3 Anyways, I hope from now on I can start posting more stuff in AO3!


End file.
